


coming out of a carcass

by mynameisyarra



Series: self-indulgent (or 'how xanxus got his groove') [1]
Category: AR∀GO ロンドン市警特殊犯罪捜査官 | Arago, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Crossover, Crush at First Sight, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 04:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12051594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisyarra/pseuds/mynameisyarra
Summary: Xanxus wasn't the type to fall in love.He could probably crush on someone, though.





	coming out of a carcass

**Author's Note:**

> the kind of shit your friend encouraged you to write

There was a meadow here. Except it wasn’t supposed to be here. It was supposed to be a barren wasteland where Varia cadets got sent off for survival training. Or to die. Same difference for Xanxus. The trashes that was there when it happened was beyond useless. Their testimonies varied wildly, and when their resident illusionists checked their memories it was clear that it had been tampered greatly by a Mist Flame of some sort.

Someone has trespassed into their territory and somehow managed to get away with it. Unbelievable. Was this how low the quality of their human resources had become?

And all they could recover from the scene was a recording from one of the drones tasked to oversee the cadets. Just. One. What the  _ fuck _ ? You’d think the new Vongola’s inventors would have make something more durable than these pieces of shit. “We don’t know how they got short-circuited yet.” was just a fancy way to say ‘we got nothing’.

Xanxus drummed his fingers impatiently as the video started to load. He honestly didn’t expect the recording itself to not be tampered by a Mist Flame, but he still had to check.

The drone was stationed high up enough to avoid whatever it was that destroyed the rest of them, and so Xanxus got a bird-eye view on this whole bullshit. It started with a scream. Loud and piercing enough to not be humanly possible. Not one of the cadets, then. 

There was a lot less static that he anticipated, which he wasn’t complaining about, but still made him suspicious of the possibility of sabotage.

The dust in the video cleared up and Xanxus could now see the screaming creature. It was a humanoid… something. Big, lumpy, and ugly. Like a terrible clay animation brought to life. Facing it was a shirtless albino with a scowl as ugly as Squalo’s own. “Are you shitting me?!” The man yelled at the cadet that just shot the thing. “Don’t get in my way!”

He got guts, at least. Xanxus could approve of that.

The man traded a few blows with the creature. Xanxus raised an eyebrow at that. He was a Sun Flame user, a potent one too, considering how his entire arm just  _ growed back  _ in a matter of seconds after being blown off. And his fighting style.... it would be easy to mistake the man as another basic bitch musclehead like the current Sun Guardian of this generation. But he didn’t fight like a sportsman. He fought like a survivor who was used to make his own advantage with cheap tricks. But despite the many sacrificial lambs he could use as distractions, the man was very obviously taking the monster’s attention to himself on purpose.

He was protecting the cadets.

Xanxus really needed to level up their trainings.

The creature finally fell, right on top of its opponent too. Xanxus could almost hear a comical SPLAT! in the grainy feed. The body lied down there for about 3-5 seconds before it started shaking. The next thing Xanxus saw was a pair of arms clawing its way out from inside the creature’s flesh.

It was the albino, surviving against all odds as his pale skin was now dyed with thick red blood and flesh of the creature. He flicked an entrail off of his hair and made a face.

That was.

Kind of hot.

The video was cut off from that moment, and Xanxus found himself remembering to breathe. 

Well. 

He got the face of the culprit.

He should find the man, immediately.

* * *

Somewhere in London, Arago Hunt felt like he made a big mistake.


End file.
